


Minty Fresh Slate

by Benfrosh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brainwashing, Dom/sub, Drugs, Exhibitionism, F/F, everyone: oh man i love the new mints! they make competitive pokemon easier, me: BUT WHAT IF I USED THEM FOR SMUT, they're aged up to the point that their age is the least squicky part of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Marnie's stuck waiting for Gloria to finish a long phone call. Stupid Champion has to be talking to people all day. Good thing she's got a nice pile of free candy for her to partake of...
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	Minty Fresh Slate

Marnie impatiently tapped her foot alone in the spartan waiting room of Gloria's office. A lot had changed since Gloria became Champion and Marnie her rival-cum-coworker as the Spikemuth Gym Leader, but Gloria's timeliness - or lack thereof - hadn't changed. She had messaged Marnie earlier that morning that she wanted to have a meeting about future plans for the Gym Challenge, but here she was now and Gloria was still stuck on another call. 

Marnie let out a small sigh as she pulled out her phone. She was a little pissed, for sure, but she could only be so mad in the end. Gloria had done and was doing so much for the growth of the league, even starting to attract some international fans and attention, and it was through these incessant calls and meetings and PR events she pulled that off. A crazy amount of work for an eighteen year old, but she was as passionate about it as anyone could be, and it was clearly working - even if it meant she was dealing with more things every day. Marnie decided to merely be thankful that her job was just to take care of Spikemuth and help it grow, and idled away the time browsing Pidger. 

It helped how freakin' _cute_ Gloria was, Marnie thought with a smile as she peeked through the window at Gloria chatting away. When she had joined the Gym Challenge, she had been entirely focused on becoming Champion to help Spikemuth recover from the doldrums it was stuck in, but she hadn't expected to make such a good friend out of it - and a real sweetheart, at that. The two of them, even outside of work, had become super close friends, always chatting with each other about their days, their lives, and their passions - even if their passions were largely the same as their work. For the last few months, Marnie had been thinking about possibly making a move on her - she wasn't entirely sure that Gloria was gay, but where's the harm in trying? But even as she had considered it, the unfortunate reality was that the two of them had been entirely too busy lately. Marnie's birthday had come and gone with just a few well wishes exchanged over text while Gloria was out somewhere in Unova drumming up international recruits, which ruined her plans for a cute date night at her favorite restaurant. She was sure another chance would come along, though.

Thinking of food, Marnie's stomach let out a growl. _Damn_, she thought to herself. She hadn't eaten lunch before coming to the Battle Tower. The taxis had been unusually slow to pick her up as she left Spikemuth, and as a result she had arrived without the time to grab lunch on the way. She briefly considered leaving the office to try to find a restaurant or anything, but painful memories of trying to find Gloria's office back when she first moved in as part of her full time job as Champion put a kibosh on those plans. She considered interrupting Gloria to briefly ask, but the once-open door to Gloria's room in the office was shut, and Gloria's glaring face through the window as she talked at length indicated that she was not in the mood to be interrupted.

Just as Marnie was about to resign herself to hunger, however, she noticed something on the desk of Gloria's absent secretary - a plastic bowl filled to the brim with little wrapped candy mints. It was no substitute for real food, obviously, but... well, if she wasn't going to get food and had to sit around this long, realizing as she checked her phone that fifteen minutes had passed since she had arrived, she deserved at least a snack to chew on. It'd be something to hold her over, and maybe she could convince Gloria to go on a working lunch afterwards? She reached into the bowl, ready to start munching on them, but doubt held her back at the last second. She should probably ask Gloria first... she came over to Gloria's office, rapping gently on the window and pointing over at the bowl, hoping she was communicating sufficiently.

Gloria looked over at Marnie's knocking and, upon realizing what she was pointing at - Marnie could swear that just for a second, Gloria's face went from merely quizzical to complete surprise. But it quickly faded away as she smiled and nodded, giving Marnie an enthusiastic thumbs up before mouthing "I'll be out soon." That worked for Marnie.

Looking through the pile of mints, she spotted three different kinds - a handful with blue swirls, a few more with green swirls, and the vast majority with red swirls. As she looked closer, she realized the swirls actually formed the shape of the league's logo on each one. She hadn't heard anything about them ordering custom mints, and she had been here often enough to know that Gloria hadn't had these before. A neat touch to be sure, and one that would probably leave a cute impression on any guests. It was unusual though - Gloria had always been more about the higher level big strategic level thinking, and not really the small details like decorations. Maybe it was just an impulse purchase?

She ripped open one of the blue ones and popped it into her mouth, pensively pushing it around her cheeks as she got a feel for the taste. To her surprise, it rapidly lost its integrity once she began licking it, dissolving into a pleasantly fizzy mess on her tongue. It tasted like an Iapapa Berry, she thought as she took the bowl with her back to her black leather armchair, and yet despite the sour flavor it didn't feel like it was puckering her mouth like they usually did. Instead, she just... felt a tension leave her body that she wasn't aware of. Her shoulders relaxed, and she leaned deeper into the chair. Curious if it was just the one mint that reacted like that, she popped open another blue one, and found that as it fizzed again into a lemony explosion she didn't mind waiting out here after all. It wasn't every day you got to go on a taste test party, and the seats in the waiting room were really comfy after all. She took the opportunity to just veg out for once, lazily snacking on mints one by one.

Before long, she had completely decimated the blue mint supply, and it felt like her body was an empty balloon that had emptied out a year of stress all out at once. She was surprised just snacking on some candy was so effective, but she guessed she had just been craving some sugar far more than she expected. Playfully sorting through the rest of the bowl looking for any blue ones left over, she decided to take out one of the green ones next. Red could wait, it was probably just a boring normal flavor. As she popped it into her mouth, she was startled to find it melting nearly as quickly as the last one started fizzing. And when it melted, it _melted_ \- a sweet, sticky syrup immediately began to cover every inch of her mouth, and as she tried to lick it off it only spread further, resulting in her covering her lips in the syrup as well. As she kept trying to lick it off, a thought occurred to her. Normal mints don't fizz or melt the instant you put them in your mouth. Even pop rocks took a while to really start crackling, and that was just little pockets of gas erupting from the candy. What the hell was in these things? Were they dangerous?

Nah, no way, she thought conclusively as she slowly and carefully licked off the yummy syrup off every inch of her gums and cheeks. Gloria wouldn't have left weird poisoned candy in her office, and she had asked before taking any. There was no way Gloria would have done anything that could hurt Marnie. Marnie looked through Gloria's office window as she continued licking her lips clean, slowly running her tongue over every last inch, and her eyes locked with Gloria's. She hadn't realized it, but Gloria had been watching her intently, and now that Marnie had seen her Gloria had blushed and immediately turned away. Marnie smiled to herself. Gloria was so cute. She smiled gently as she took another green mint and melted it once more, this time letting it settle all over her tongue.

As quickly as she thought she had gotten through the blue mints, however, the green ones had lasted even less time. She disappointedly flipped through the mints in the bowl, but none of the green or blue were left. If she didn't know better she'd say she was getting addicted to them - she could just snack on them for hours on end. She'd have to thank Gloria for getting such a good supply! Oh well, no time like the present, she thought as she took the last flavor in the bowl - one perfectly normal looking red mint. She wondered what innovations could be left. She tilted her mouth back and tossed it in.

Whatever she had been expecting, it definitely wasn't this. Not seconds after it landed on her tongue, she felt a heat spread through her body, spreading like a wave from her mouth. She gasped as it traveled down her neck and through her torso, and she felt it echoing off of the ends of her fingers as it continued down her legs to the very tips of her toes. It was like - her addled mind could only think of like stepping into a cold pool, but exactly the opposite of that. Even as the initial surge faded, she could still feel the heat pooled up in her extremities, her fingers, toes, and - and even her breasts, she realized, were tingling in pleasure.

She wanted more, badly. 

As the first one slowly broke down and she swallowed the remnants, the quickly opened up another one. As she did, a naughty thought entered her mind - if just one of them felt this good, what if she had multiple at once? She had no idea what could happen. A small voice in her brain shouted that this seemed like a bad idea, but she waved it off. There was no way anything bad could happen, and she was so worked up all the time. She just needed to relax, and this was the perfect treat to relax with. She opened up three at once, and plopped them all in at once.

As they mingled around her tongue, she immediately knew she had made the right call as the heat intensified within her even more. Unlike before, however, it wasn't just a single wave shooting through her - it felt like a fire was lit inside her, and every part of her was filling up with warmth. As she focused on the pleasure, she realized that even as her fingers were trembling and her hairs were standing on end, her nipples under her pink dress had grown rock hard and incredibly sensitive to the motion of the fabric over them, and blood was rushing to her clit and making it stand on end. She felt a growing horniness building up in her, and she could not stop reveling in the feelings this candy was giving her. 

A stray thought pierced through the fog building up in her head - if she had even more, could she cum? Right here, in Gloria's office? On Gloria's chair? Just one room away from Gloria? She knew she shouldn't. She knew that that would absolutely be overstepping her bounds. But wow did she want to. Before she even finished the thought, her hands had begun moving on their own, start opening one after the other, barely pausing to toss a mint into her mouth and feeling all the more close to an earthshattering orgasm.

And yet, one that never came. As she kept going, one by one, all it did was tease her, edge her closer, but never give her that release. She needed it so badly though, her hands shaking as she kept eating more and more, and she feared what would happen when she inevitably ran out and still wouldn't have cum. What would she do? Would she try to stumble to a bathroom, gasping like a Pokemon in heat? Would she start rubbing herself against the corner of one of the chairs? Would she strip naked and finger herself in full view of Gloria? Despite herself, as the images grew more vivid and more debauched, she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into obsession. She _had_ to cum, just like she had to keep eating these mints...

* * *

That was how Gloria found Marnie as she left her office, hanging up a phone call that had truthfully ended a half hour ago. She had planned to give Marnie the candies in a more controlled process - she had prepared a whole script ahead of time, carefully planning the entire sequence of events to get Marnie to eat the experimental mints. She hadn't expected the nature-changing mints to be so effective so quickly, let alone on a human instead of a Pokemon, but that was what she had paid Macro Cosmos's food scientists to do after all. It was a hundred million Pokebucks well spent, in her opinion, as she looked on Marnie's helpless body. She was slumped over in the black leather chair Gloria had specially ordered because Marnie looked good sitting in it. Her tongue was helplessly hanging out of her mouth as she panted and gasped, her hands twitching and her body gently bucking, desperate for release.

"Seems like someone gorged themselves on my candy," Gloria said teasingly as she knelt down in front of Marnie. "Was it good?"

"... it was... amazin'... feels like sex..." Marnie barely managed to get out, sounding like she was wrestling with herself inside.

"Mmm, that's good to hear," Gloria replied with a smile. "But that's never going to feel as good as _actual_ sex, isn't it?"

Marnie barely shook her head. "... no... can't... cum..."

"Yeah, that's the frustrating thing about having so much candy. You get on that great sugar high, but it's not just the same as a natural high. And even with all that heat built up within you, you can't actually work up the energy to do anything, can you?"

Marnie closed her eyes, as if she was making an effort. "... no..."

"I can help you with that, you know."

Marnie opened her eyes, and Gloria could see her begging through them, even as she only got out a low moan.

"I can make you feel this good whenever you want. Even without the candies, now that you've eaten enough." Gloria rested a finger under Marnie's chin. "You've had so much of my essence that I've got complete control over you now. You'll do anything I say, even once you recover. Isn't that right?"

Gloria watched Marnie's eyes grow wide, even as she slightly doubted her own words. She knew that the Naive Mint was supposed to make Marnie extra susceptible to suggestion, especially after eating as much as she did, but she wasn't sure if it would form the kind of subconscious imperatives she was hoping for. Her doubts washed away, though, as she heard Marnie string together a soft reply. "You're... right... I can... feel it..."

Gloria pulled in closer to Marnie's ears, tickling Marnie with her breath. "Does it feel good, knowing that I control you now? That I'm responsible for everything you do from now on? That you'll always obey me, no matter what?"

".. yes. Because... I... trust you..."

Gloria shivered with delight. She could barely believe what was happening. "Then call me your Mistress, and I'll give you the release you crave so much." She pulled back to watch Marnie make her reply, as she began pulling up Marnie's dress to get closer access to her panties.

Marnie smiled, even as she kept gasping. "... Mistress... I'd love that... so much..."

Gloria grinned. "Good girl." And she traced her finger along Marnie's stiff clit, jutting through her tight panties.

Marnie came in a shuddering orgasm, her juices rapidly soaking through the thin cloth of her underwear as her back arched against the chair and her head leaned back against the wall. As Gloria sat there, stunned at how violently Marnie reacted to a single touch, Marnie settled on the chair only to seemingly orgasm again and again, her body bucking and heaving and her breasts bouncing up and down as overwhelming building pleasure surged through her body. Gloria could barely believe what was happening - had she misread the dosage labels? But she could only watch as her new love slave writhed in pleasured agony, grinding away on Gloria's hand.

As Marnie finally calmed down, Gloria thought about what to say. After an orgasm like that, the endorphins might have flushed all of the mints out of her system. She had to check... "So, how did that feel, Marnie?"

Marnie stared at the ceiling, blank faced, before blinking a few times and taking a deep breath. "Mistress, that was fuckin' amazin'. What the fuck was in those mints? Can you really make me feel like that whenever you want?"

'

Gloria blinked a few times. "You - uh, yes, I think so. I've got a lot of those spare, at least."

Marnie pulled Gloria in for a deep, passionate kiss, which was the outcome Gloria was least mentally prepared for, frankly speaking. "Maybe next time warn me before you give me drugs," Marnie chided, "but that was a _hell_ of a high. Good way to confess to me."

Gloria coughed nervously. "S-so the drugs have worn off, then..."

"Hey, if you want a dom-sub relationship I am totally down for that. Maybe later we can go pick out a collar for me together, Mistress?"

Gloria felt a heat building up in her own crotch now. "That would be absolutely amazing."

Marnie grinned. "Let's do it then."

**Author's Note:**

> Drugging people's food is no joke. Do not ever put something in someone's food or drink without their consent, and be vigilant around opened food and beverages at large public events. Everyone in this story is fictional and it ends up working out because of that.


End file.
